


Into the Criminal Mind

by aca_bechloe47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Kidnapping, Thriller, beginning of bechloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bechloe47/pseuds/aca_bechloe47
Summary: Supervisory Special Agent Beca Mitchell and her team are called on to assist on a case in Barden, GA. Three local girls have all gone missing in as many days. Beca and her team are in a race against the clock to get into the criminals mind and stop the man before it's too late and more girls go missing and are hurt. When all hope is lost and the team is getting no where due to a local detectives determination to go it alone, will Beca have no choice but to throw her hands in the air and give up on the case? FInd out in Into the Criminal Mind.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Into the Criminal Mind

Supervisory Special Agent Rebecca Mitchell walked out of the elevator and toward her office. She had just reached the closed door when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Amy Wilson making her way toward her with a concerned look.

“Ma’am we have a new case.” Amy stated frantically. “Kidnapping in Atlanta. This is the third child to go missing in as many days.”

Beca took the folder and flipped through it. She felt her heart sink as she looked at the first picture. Her heart panged with old memories. “Call the team.” Beca ordered. She entered her office. “Tell them we need to be in the air in 20.” 

“Right away boss.” Amy gave a strange salute before running back to her office. 

True to her word, 20 minutes later Beca and her other team members were headed for Barden, a suburb of Atlanta, Georgia.

“Alright, Amy fill us in.” Beca ordered. 

“ _So, if you look at your tablets, you’ll see the first picture. This is 7 year old Bella Conrad. She was reported missing by her mom Stacie early this morning. Bella and her mom live alone in Stacie’s apartment. Sometime last night, between midnight, when Stacie went to sleep, and 7 am this morning, Bella was either taken from the apartment or left somehow. Bella is the third child in three days to disappear in the middle of the night. All from apartments throughout Barden, all had single moms.” Amy explained. The team scrolled through the pictures. “Barden police reached out and asked for a consult yesterday but once Bella went missing, they changed the request for assistance.”_

“Remember everyone time is the most important factor in kidnappings.” Beca pointed out.

“Any connection between the three victims, other than having a single mom?” SSA Benjamin Applebaum asked. 

_“I’m still looking into it, but honestly it doesn’t seem like there’s anything else connecting them.”_ Amy explained. 

“Our UnSub could have been raised by a single mom, maybe he blames her for trauma in his life?” SSA Jesse Swanson suggested. 

“Or he could be a father? Having gone through a nasty divorce, losing custody of his kid. He could blame the mom for not getting his child.” SSA Jessica Peters suggested. “Using these girls as surrogates?” 

“Have there been any other mysterious disappearances lately? Most likely within the last month?” SSA CR Adams asked. 

_“None in the Barden area.” Amy explained. “I checked on that yesterday when I first started the consultation.”_

“Alright, once we land in Barden, Jessica will visit Ashley Holms, Flo go to Emily Junk, and CR I’ll have you visit with Stacie Conrad. Benji and Jesse I want you to go to the two schools, talk to as many of the teachers and the staff members as you can. I’ll head to the police station and meet with the detective in charge.” Beca explained. 

Everyone nodded in agreement. Soon they would land in Barden, and hopefully they would be able to turn around and come home, having all three children returned home safely.

* * *

* * *

Beca walked into the Barden Police Station about 45 minutes later. She asked for directions and was pointed toward the back of the station. 

“Hi, are you Agent Mitchell?” A young red haired women walked up to Beca. 

“Please, call me Beca.” Beca put out her hand and took the other woman's. 

“Detective Chloe Beale. Thank you so much for coming down.” Detective Beale introduced herself. She pointed to the person standing next to her. “This is my partner, Aubrey Posen.”

Detective Posen was a grumpy looking women. The two detectives almost seemed to be exact opposites of each other. Beca instantly felt that Posen didn’t want her here.

“Nice to meet you, Agent Mitchell.” Posen shook Beca’s hand. 

“We’ll have your team set up in this conference room.” Detective Beale pointed to Beca’s right and they turned to head into the room. 

“Where’s the rest of your team? Or did they only sent… _you?_ ” Posen’s emphasis on you caused Beca’s eyebrow to raise. She had a strong feeling she wasn’t going to get along with Detective Posen. 

“My team have all gone out to meet with the victim’s mothers and to the children’s schools.” Beca stated. It looked as though Posen wanted to say something but kept quiet. “You’ll meet them as soon as they’re done conducting their interviews. With cases like this time is extremely important. With kidnapping cases the first 24 hours are critical. As Katie Junk already having been missing for 3 days, we need all the time we can get.”

“A fact we are very aware of, Agent.” Posen snapped. 

“What Aubrey means to say,” Detective Beale stepped in. “Is that we know how critical it is to work quickly and we will do everything we can to assist you.” Beale looked at Posen with a sharp glare, almost daring the blonde to say something else. Great, just what the team needed. Detectives who aren’t on the same page with each other…

“Right.” Beca nodded her head. “Well Detectives maybe you can give me more information while I set things up.” 

“You’re unprepared?” Aubrey barked. She seemed to turn red with anger. 

“Detective Posen, is there something you’d like to say to me?” Beca asked sharply. “Please, let’s not beat around the bush. I don’t have time for that. I don’t do passive aggression very well so say what you need to and let’s move on.”

“I don’t have time to fill in a glorified paper pusher!” Aubrey yelled in anger. This cause Beca to let out a short laugh. 

“Detective have you ever worked with the FBI?” Beca asked already knowing the answer to her question.

“No and I don’t need to now!” Aubrey huffed. 

“Aubrey!” Detective Beale stated in a warning.

“Chloe we don’t have time for this shit! Bella and the other girls are out there, in god knows what kind of danger and we have to find them! I don’t have time to hold Agent FBI’s hand!” Aubrey turned her anger to her partner. Suddenly realization hit Beca. As she had been looking between the two detectives something very serious came to Beca’s mind.

“What’s your relation to Bella Conrad?” Beca asked studying Aubrey Posen closely for a reaction. 

“What are you talking about?” Aubrey asked in disbelief, but her moment of shock and discomfort did not go unnoticed. Beca was impressed how quickly the detective recovered. 

“Bella Conrad, how well do you know her?” Beca asked again. 

“What makes you think I know Bella?” Aubrey asked. Chloe stiffened in that moment. 

“Bree,” Chloe began but Aubrey sent her a sharp glare. 

“You specified Bella out of the three children that are missing. You could have named any of them, but your first instinct was Bella because she is the one you feel the strongest connection with. Not to mention how extremely upset you are. You feel like only your team here has the power to help Bella and you’re quick to rule out anyone else. Not to mention your partner here is an open book.” Beca sent Chloe an apologetic smile. “I could tell there was something more with your connection to this case from the moment I met you.”

“Don’t fucking psychoanalyze me!” Aubrey shouted in anger. 

“Aubrey, just stop!” Chloe yelled. “You might as well tell her or I will.” 

Aubrey glared at her partner but it was obvious she wasn’t going to win this so she eventually sighed in defeat. “Bella is my girlfriends daughter.” 

Beca took in a deep breath, she had figured it was a close connection but not that close. “Is your Chief of Police aware of this?” 

“Yes.” Aubrey stated. 

“I’m going to have to recommend to them that you be taken off this case. You’re too close to it.” Beca stated. She wasn’t trying to be cold, but she couldn’t be worried about this detective going rouge or doing something stupid. 

“What, are you serious?” Aubrey turned bright red with rage. 

“I’m sorry, but it’s for your safety and the safety of the girls.” Beca stated. “You’re just too close to this case.” 

“Everyone in Barden is close to this case!” Aubrey yelled in frustration. “There isn’t a single detective or cop that doesn’t know at least one of the girls! Barden’s a small place.” 

“That’s true, Agent.” Beale broke her silence. “Every person in this department knows at least one of the three girls. If you sideline Aubrey, you’d have to sideline us all…” 

Chloe gave Beca this look that made her bright blue eyes shine. Beca thought that if she wasn’t careful she could easily get sucked into them. 

She looked between the two detectives, unsure of what to do. Everything in her told her that having Posen on the case was a bad idea. But there was part of her that wanted to give in and let her stay. 

Beca closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. “Fine. But if I even suspect that you’re getting too emotional about this you’re gone.” 

Chloe rushed out a thank you while Aubrey just continued to glare at the agent. But before anyone could say anything else Beca’s phone began to ring. She looked down and saw Amy’s name pop up. 

“Hey Amy, what do you have for me?” Beca asked as she turned away from the two detectives. 

_“So I still can’t find any connection between the three girls other then the fact that they have single mothers, however I did find a connection between the three moms. All three of them attend a support group for single mothers. I’m not sure if the theory about divorce stands up as only one of the three women were actually married to their child’s father, that being Emily Junk.” Amy explained. “The divorce was pretty messy after Emily caught him cheating on her. The split up happened right after Emily’s daughter, Katie, turned 2. Luke, the father, decided he wanted nothing to do with them and signed the divorce and custody papers and left. He now lives in California.”_

“No chance that he came back to Barden?” Beca asked as she took in the information. 

_“None,” Amy explained. “He works for a pretty big legal firm and was just working on a large case that was in court all week. He was there the whole time.”_

“Okay, what’s the name of that group?” Beca asked as she pulled out something to write it down with. 

_“Single Together.” Amy stated and Beca cringed at the name. “It’s run out of the Barden Therapy Center.”_

“Okay, thanks.” Beca wrote it down. “Look into everyone in that group as well as the company hosting it. I want to know everything about their lives and any potential targets.”

“ _On it Cap_.” Amy stated and Beca could mentally see her little salute she did after she was asked to do something. “ _I’ll call you when I know something.”_

“Thanks, Ames.” Beca hung up the phone and turned back to the two detectives who were waiting for an explanation. 

“What can you tell me about the support group called Single Together?” Beca asked the two detectives.

“What does the support group have to do with anything?” Detective Posen asked. 

“It’s a support group run by Barden Therapy Center.” Chloe jumped in. “They hold meetings once a week. I think it’s on Wednesday nights. It’s not a large group though.”

“Do you know who facilitates the group?” Beca asked writing it all down on a pad of paper she had put on the table. 

“I think his name is John Smith.” Chloe explained. 

“I repeat, what does it have to do with anything?” Aubrey asked clearly irritated. “It’s just a simple support group.”

“All three mothers in this case were members of that support group. It’s currently the only solid connection we’ve founds so far other then the fact that they are single mothers.” Beca explained as she sent a quick text out to her team instructing them to ask the mothers about the group. 

“I can take you down there, if you’d like.” Chloe explained. 

“Let’s go.” Beca nodded and put her stuff down.

* * *

* * *

The drive down to the therapy center was a relatively short one. They stepped out of the car and Chloe led the way inside.

“Hey Chlo.” A woman at the desk greeted. “Who you got with you?”

“Hey Gail, this is Beca Mitchell.” Chloe smiled. Beca was grateful that she didn’t introduce her as FBI. 

“Nice to meet you.” Gail smiled at her. And Beca gave a simple nod.

“Hey is John in today?” Chloe asked. 

“No, he left about an hour ago.” Gail explained. 

“Do you know if he’s the one that facilitates the Single Together support group?” Chloe asked. Beca was surprised that this woman was even talking to the detective. In most of Beca’s experiences the ‘Gate keepers’ weren’t too quick to release information…

“You know he and I both do it. Is there something you need help with?” Gail asked her.

“Can you tell us by chance who’s all in the group?” Chloe asked. “Or if anything suspicious has been happening during meetings lately. Anyone new that hasn’t ever been before in the last month?”

“Ah I wish but you know the rules. I can’t release that kind of information without a warrant.” Gail explained. 

There it is… Beca thought to herself. 

Beca stepped up. “Gail was it?” 

“Yes.” Gail nodded her head. 

“Hi, let me introduce myself properly. My name is SSA Beca Mitchell. That stands for Supervisory Special Agent. I work with the FBI in The Behavior Analysis Unit. My team and I are here assisting in the investigation into find the three missing children in the area. We have reason to believe that this group creates a connection in this case. Time is very important in finding the girls.” Beca explained. “So, if you could help us out I know it will assist greatly in us finding and bringing home all three kids, safely.” 

Chloe looked over at Beca with a sense of awe. 

“Um…” Gail began but seemed to be confused as what to do. “I could get in a lot of trouble for doing this…”

“Look, we really don’t have time to get the warrant. These girls are in danger right now.” Beca explained.

Gail sighed. She typed something on her computer then something printed. She handed it over to Beca. “Please don’t tell anyone about this. I could lose my job.”

“No one will know where we got this.” Beca promised. 

“Find them, please. Bring them home.” Gail sighed. 

“We’ll do our best.” Chloe promised. “Thank you for your help, Gail.”

Beca and Chloe walked out of the Therapy Center and got into the car once again. They’d started driving for a few minutes when Beca’s phone began to ring.

“Mitchell.” Beca answered as she still looked over the names on the paper, trying to see if anyone stuck out to her.

“ _Hey so we just finished up at the last school. All three girls were well liked and had had a lot of friends. Both Katie and Bella went to the same school however they weren’t really friends.” Jesse explains. “Rachel Holms was known for being quiet and kept to herself but she did have a small group of friends as well. All three of the girls teachers couldn’t say anything other then positive things about them.”_

“Were Katie and Bella in the same class?” Beca asked. 

“ _No, Bella is a grade younger then Katie.”_ Jesse explained. 

“Okay, head to the Police Station. Detective Beale and I are headed back right now. I’ll fill you in once we’re there.” Beca explained. 

_“Sure thing, Bossman.”_ Jesse said and Beca could just hear his smirk.

“Shut up, Swanson.” Beca glared into her phone. 

_“You know I’m your favorite.”_ Jesse laughed. 

“Keep it up and I’ll request you to be transferred down to Cold Cases.” Beca threatened. 

_“You wouldn’t do that…”_ Jesse said but there was a hint of hesitation in his tone. 

“Try me.” Beca smirked this time. “Bye, Jesse.”

With that she hung up her phone. 

“Who was that?” Chloe asked. She looked over at Beca with a raised eyebrow. 

“SSA Jesse Swanson. He’s super annoying but a great Agent.” Beca said with a laugh. “He’s like a brother.” 

“Are you all that close to one another?” Chloe asked. 

“We are. Our team spends more time together then we do with our own family.” Beca explained. “We really are a family.” 

“Does your family live in Virginia?” Chloe found herself asking. 

“No, my dad and his wife live in Seattle and my mom lives in Portland, Maine.” Beca explained. “I grew up in Maine and have been in Virginia since I graduated high school.”

“Seeing anyone?” Chloe asked. Beca couldn’t help but notice how curious the detective was. But for some reason the normally very privet agent didn’t mind.

“I don’t even have time for a dog, let alone a girlfriend.” Beca laughed. She couldn’t help but notice a small look of excitement that flashed on Chloe’s face. “What about you? I’m sure you have people banging down your door for a chance to be with you.” 

Chloe laughed. “Yeah…no. No one banging down my door.”

“I don’t believe that for one second.” Beca smirked at her. 

“Well facts are facts, even if no one believes them.” Chloe smiled back at her. 

“So, why did you become a cop?” Beca asked curiously.

“Family business I guess.” Chloe explained. “My grandpa, my dad, and two of my brothers were cops.” 

“Wow, that’s quiet the legacy.” Beca smiled. 

“Yeah my grandpa was Chief of Police back in Ohio. Then my dad and mom moved to San Francisco, were my dad worked and became a detective. My brothers are both police officers there.” Chloe explained. 

“What brought you to Barden?” Beca wondered.

“School.” Chloe explained. “I went to Barden University and studied Criminal Justice.” 

“You liked Georgia enough to stay here? Why didn’t you go back to California?” Beca asked. 

“I fell in love with the area.” Chloe confessed. 

“I feel the same way about Virginia.” Beca nodded her head. “So tell me, what’s Posen’s deal?” 

Chloe laughed. “She’s not as bad as she seems. She’s just a little intense at times.”

“A little?” Beca asked with a laugh.

“Fair enough.” Chloe said with a laugh. 

There was an interesting silence that fell over the car. Beca wasn’t quite sure what to say. 

“Can I ask you a serious question?” Chloe finally broke the silence. 

“Sure.” Beca nodded her head. “You’re wondering if we’ll find the girls?” 

Chloe looked at her shocked. “How did you know?”

“It’s my job to understand people and how they think.” Beca explained. “And to answer your question, I have every reason to believe that we can. I know my team and I know they will do what they need to, to make it happen.” 

“You trust your team?” Chloe asked.

“With my life.” Beca confirmed without a moment of hesitation. “You can trust us.”

Chloe looked at her as they pulled into the Police Station. “I do. At least I trust you.” 

Beca nodded. She really wasn’t sure what to say at that.

Beca and Chloe made their way into the station. Standing in the conference room was the majority of the team. The only person missing was Flo. 

“Hey boss.” Jessica said as Beca walked in. 

“Everyone take a seat.” Beca ordered. “Detective will you go grab your partner. We need to debrief.” 

“Of course.” Chloe smiled and walked out. Shortly later both detectives walked in. 

“Let’s get Amy on the phone.” Beca stood at the front of the room. “Anyone know where Agent Fuentes is?” 

“She’s on her way.” Jessica explained. Beca nodded. 

“Detective’s I’d like to introduce you to my team. Agents Jesse Swanson, Benjamin Applebaum, Jessica Small, Cynthia Rose Adams, and Florence Fuentes, who is on her way.” Beca then turned to her team. “Guys, this is Detective Chloe Beale, and Aubrey Posen.”

“Aubrey Posen?” CR sat up straighter. “You’re Aubrey Posen?”

Beca looked between the Detective and the Agent.

“I am.” Aubrey said standing up straighter.

“Mitchell, are you aware…” CR began but Beca cut her off.

“Yes, I am.” Beca stated. “Listen as soon as Flo get’s back we need to get down to business. Jessica any news on where she is?” 

“Right here.” Flo walked in. “Sorry boss.” 

“You’re good, take a seat.” Beca ordered. “Alright, let’s get down to it. We have a list of everyone that’s involved in a support group that all three mothers attend, which as of right now is one of the few connections we have actually found.” 

“Amy I need you to check out all the names, I’ll send it to you right now.” Beca explained. 

“Will do Shorty.” Amy answered and caused Beca to roll her eyes.

“Alright, Jesse, Benji, let’s talk about what you experienced at the schools. What can you tell us?” Beca turned her attention to the men.

“Well just like we told you earlier no one had anything bad to say about the girls or any of their mothers.” Jesse began. “Each girl is well liked and have very involved moms. Rachel is described as quiet but very happy. The other two girls are more outgoing but very sweet as well.” 

“No one noticed anything change in the girls mood or behavior. They all kept a regular attendance at school.” Benji explained. 

“Did anyone at the school spark suspicion?” Beca asked writing everything down. 

“No, everyone we were able to talk to and who had a connection to the girls all had alibies for at least 2 of the 3 nights.” Jesse explained. 

“Okay, anything else to add?” Beca asked. Both boys shook their heads. “Alright, let’s start with the first victim, Katie Junk. Flo what can you tell us?” 

“So Katie is the oldest of the three girls missing. She’s 8 where both Rachel and Bella are 7. Emily has been a single mom since she found out she was pregnant.” Flo began. “Emily said that Katie’s father has never been in the picture but gave me his name. It’s Donald Sylvester. He lives in New York City.”

 _“I’ll check him out.”_ Amy explained and everyone could already hear her typing.

“Emily stated that Donald was never actually put on Katie’s birth certificate due to his own request.” Flo explained. “He’s never actually met Katie. Emily is a very caring mom who has done her best to provide for her daughter. Emily just graduated with her RN degree and works at Barden General Hospital. I asked her if there was anyone that she knew of that had a grudge against her or Katie. She couldn’t think of anyone.”

“Did she talk at all about being in a support group called Single Together?” Beca asked. 

“She did, she said that she’d only been a few times, only when things were really hard but hasn’t been in a few months.” Flo explained. This caused Beca to raise an eyebrow. If it had been months what were the chances that the group was the trigger?

“What about Stacie and Ashley?” Beca asked looking over at CR and Jessica.

“Same with Ashely.” Jessica said. “She’s been ones but it was only because things had been really stressful for her. She’d just decided to go back to school and was working two jobs.” 

Beca shook her head. She never understood the amount of strength it took to do that.

“Stacie didn’t bring it up.” CR explained.

“She hasn’t been in awhile. I’d dare say a year.” Aubrey pipped in. Everyone turned their heads to look at the detective. 

“This might not be our connection after all.” Beca mumbled more to herself then anyone. “Amy I still want you to look through those names. I want to know who’s all going and how often.”

_“On it.” Amy promised._

Beca nodded her head. She really didn’t think it was any of the fathers. They all seemed very uninvolved. 

“Alright. Keep looking for a connection. I want to know everything that ties these women together, down to the brand of shampoo they use.” Beca ordered.

_“I’ll work my magic.” Amy promised. “Anything else, Shawshank?”_

Beca’s face heated as she could feel the two detectives look at her, both with confused looks on their faces. Chloe’s seemed far more amused then anything. 

“Amy don’t call me that.” Beca threatened. “Just go to work.”

With that the Lead Agent hung up the phone. 

The rest of the meeting went on and the stories all seemed the same. Beca had a feeling she knew what kind of guy was responsible for all of this but felt it was too early to deliver the profile just yet. 

“Alright well if our unsub keeps to his pattern, we have less then 10 hours before another girl goes missing, we can’t let that happen.” Beca stated at the end of the meeting. “Jesse I want you working on a geographical profile. Amy can help you with that. I’d also like to call in all three of the girls moms. I’d like to sit down with them. Flo, Jessica I want you two working with Detective Posen, go through the last years records of divorces involving only one child, who’s a girl, who was awarded to the mother either with full custody or the majority. Detective Beale and CR I’d like for you both to help me conduct Cognitive interviews. All three kidnappings happened in the middle of the night while the moms were in the house. They had to have heard something. Benji I want you going over all the files that Amy sends about the school, fathers, and all the members of the support group. Use that amazing brain of yours to find a connection.”

Everyone nodded their heads. Immediately the team sprang into action. Beca finished writing something down. She looked up to see the two detectives talking in the corner. She could tell that Posen was upset about something. 

“Detective, is there something you disagree with?” Beca asked walking up to them. 

“My job isn’t to go through paperwork. We should be out there, doing something!” Posen snapped. 

“And what do you suppose we should be doing out there?” Beca asked. “If you have a better idea then trying to find a pattern that our unsub seems to deem important then by all means, please tell me.”

Aubrey seemed to glare daggers into Beca but she didn’t say anything she just shook her head. “Your team can do whatever the fuck they want, I’m going to go out and talk to people. Because some of us here actually give a fuck about finding those girls!”

Beca nodded her head. “Do you think this is just a game to me, Posen? Do you think I’m not aware of how serious this whole thing is?”

“You aren’t invested in this!” Aubrey yelled. “You don’t have a connection to anything that involves us. This is just another case to you that you’ll forget once you get on that fancy privet jet of yours and head back to Quantico!”

The whole team stopped what they were doing, they knew that what the Detective had just said was where Beca’s line would be drawn. Beca would put up with a lot but not when someone called her investment or intentions in a case into question. There wasn’t a single person in the FBI who didn’t know how much Beca Mitchell cared about her work and about every single person she’s ever helped.

Beca closed her eyes and took a deep breath as if trying to steady herself.

“This is not _just another case to me,_ Detective.” Beca stated calmly. Everyone on the team knew that Beca was losing her patience with the Detective. She rarely used such a cold tone. Beca slowly opened her eyes again. “I’m sorry you don’t see the value in the things I’m instructing my team to do. I’m sorry you think that I’m just a paper pusher who spends most my time behind a desk or in the ‘fancy jet’ the FBI provides for us to get from one town to the next as quickly as possible. Or that you think I’ve become jaded and have forgotten the true magnitude of each individual case. I promise however that that isn’t true. But regardless of what I say and do you will never believe me because you don’t trust my abilities as a law enforcement officer. But you don’t know shit about me or the work I and my team have done and continue to do, every day. I carry every case I’ve ever worked on my shoulders, every day! So please don’t tell me I don’t give a fuck. Don’t tell me I’m not invested in the safety of Katie, Rachel, and Bella. Because I do and I am.”

Beca turned to her team. “Please get to work. We don’t have time to discuss differences of opinions. And walk Detective Posen through the reasoning of each of our actions.” Then she turned back to Posen. “Detective Posen, you’re welcome to do whatever you feel in necessary to find the girls. I wont stop you. However, my team will be here, figuring out who this son-of-a-bitch is. But if you somehow get yourself or the girls hurt or killed, that will be on your head, not mine.”

With that Beca motioned for CR to follow her and they walked out of the room. 

“You alright, Bec?” CR asked once it was just the two of them. 

“Fine. Can you get me the contact info for Stacie, Ashley, and Emily?” Beca asked ignoring the question. 

“On it.” CR nodded and headed back inside the conference room as Beca headed outside to get some much-needed fresh air.

* * *

* * *

**Back In the Conference Room**

With Beca’s exit there fell a defining silence over the room. The team all stood there worried about their boss, knowing just how hard assumptions like Posen’s truly affected their boss. 

The two detectives remained silent until Chloe turned to her partner. 

“They’re here to help us, Aubrey.” Chloe stated very seriously. “I don’t know why you’re so damn set on pushing them away! You just pissed off one of the leading experts in the world who can actually fucking help!”

“Don’t yell at me, Chloe! You’re the one who was so determined we needed them. I don’t need someone bossing me around and telling me how to find my daughter!” Aubrey yelled back. 

Just then Flo walked up to the Detectives. “Look, I don’t mean to like interrupt your argument, but I need to say something to you both. Beca Mitchell is a badass, who pretends like she doesn’t give a fuck but there’s a reason she is the leader of our team. Beca likes to put on a front and seem emotionally distant and detached. But it’s not real. Beca cares far more then you would believe. It’s not my place to talk about her past but just know that cases like this hit home for her a lot more then you realize. When Beca says she’s going to give her all and do everything she can to give this case a happy ending, she means it. Just have a little faith in her. There’s always a reason for what she does. Beca’s kind of a literal genius.” 

Both detectives look at each other. 

“I don’t care if she’s the smartest fucking person in the world. I don’t want to work with her.” Posen exclaimed. 

“Jesus Christ!” Chloe yelled. “I can’t do this with you! I’m telling Chief to take you off the case.”

“Chloe don’t you dare do that!” Aubrey yelled. 

“Or what?” Chloe demanded. “You are refused to go with the direction of the investigation therefore you aren’t contributing anything. I’m doing as Agent Mitchell has asked. You can join us or sit on the sidelines.”

With that Chloe walked out of the room.

She needed air so she headed out the back of the building. She took in a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down. 

“How do you work with her?” Came a voice from behind her. Chloe startled turned to see Beca Mitchell standing there leaning against the wall of the building. 

“I honestly don’t even know sometimes…” Chloe sighed. “Are you okay? You were pretty upset in there.” 

“Frustrated as hell but I’ll be alright.” Beca admitted. “I feel like I should be asking you that though.”

“I just… I don’t understand her sometimes! Like she’s my best friend and I love her to death but she’s just so dang hardheaded about things.” Chloe ranted.

“Wouldn’t you want the best help possible if you were in her shoes!?”

“Yeah.” Beca admitted but there seemed to be something in her expression, or maybe just her eyes that Chloe caught onto. She remembered Agent Fuentes’ words about how closely Beca was to cases like this. 

“I don’t mean to pry, but I feel like this hit closer to home for you then you’ve let on…” Chloe observed. She didn’t want to get the other agent in trouble for talking about Beca’s privet life, as she felt that SSA Mitchell wouldn’t take to kindly to that. 

Beca nodded her head and looked down at the ground. “Yeah. I uh…” Beca took a deep breath as if the memories that surfaced were too hard for her. “I had a sister. She was kidnapped then killed by our next door neighbor. The night before she disappeared, she and I had gotten into a fight. I don’t even remember what it was about but I remember my last words to her were ‘I fucking hate you’. She was only 12 and I was 16.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that…” Chloe sighed. She wanted so badly to hug the agent but knew that they weren’t on those kinds of terms yet, despite the fact that Chloe was a hugger and hugged most people the moment she met them. But she could tell the agent probably wouldn’t like that either. “It must have been awful to go through that…” 

“It was.” Beca nodded not even trying to hide the truth. She didn’t really know why she was telling Chloe about it though. “It hits harder for me when I’m working cases like this. But it also makes me work harder, faster, and better. I know that what my team has been instructed to do may not seem like it’s enough or a waste of time. But if we can find out who our unsub is, we can find the girls. I strongly believe we will find them, but my team and I are trained to do a specific job. That is to get into the mind of the criminal. To understand who he is. What his motivations are. What his triggers were. What will make him escalate and begin to become reckless and thus more dangerous. If we can get into the criminal mind, we can save the girls and stop him from hurting anyone else.”

Chloe stood there in awe of Beca. “I will get Aubrey on board. I trust you, Agent Mitchell.”

Beca nodded her head. “I wont fight her on it. She really can do as she likes but this is the direction I’m advising we take the investigation in.”

Chloe nodded her head. “Even if she doesn’t, I’m on board.”

Beca smiled slightly at the detective. She could tell that Chloe was one of the exceptionally good ones. She couldn’t help but think that Chloe would make a great FBI agent.

Just as Beca was about to say something else the door opened. “Boss, Amy has something.” CR explained to Beca, causing both her and Chloe to rush inside.

They headed straight for the conference room where the rest of the team were together.

“What do you have for me, Ames?” Beca asked.

_“Alright so I looked over every single name on the list and everyone had really clean records. A lot of traffic violations but nothing super suspicious.” Amy explained._

_‘But…_ ’ Beca thought to herself.

_“But, I did some extra digging and found something on a Bumper Allen.” Amy explained. Beca scanned the list and found his name. “So this group is supposed to be for single parents, right? Well there isn’t a single record I could find about him on any birth certificate other than his own, let alone receiving custody of a child._ _Also, something to mention. Allen was raised by a single mom.”_

Beca found this really interesting. “What else can you tell us about Mr. Allen?”

_“I sent his information to your tablet’s.” Amy explained. “His address and place of work are listed. He only lives about a block away from Katie and Bella’s school…”_

“I think we should go have a chat with Mr. Allen.” Beca observed. “Anything else, Amy?” 

“ _Nothing other then Donald Sylvester checked out._ ” Amy explained. 

“You’re a goddess woman!” Beca complimented. “Jesse, Chloe, and I will go pay Mr. Allen a visit. Everyone else keep working. CR when Stacie, Emily, and Ashley get here please put them in separate rooms. I want you and Jessica to go through cognitive interviews with them. See if anything new stands out.” 

With that Beca motioned for Jesse and Chloe to follow her.

* * *

* * *

**An Hour Later**   
**Interrogation Room C**

Beca stood infront of the most pitiful looking man she’d ever seen.

“Am I under arrest? Because if so you haven’t read me my Amanda Rights!” Bumper yelled. “I know the laws and shit.”

“You’re not under arrest, Mr. Allen. And they’re called Miranda Rights. Not Amanda Rights…” Beca stated. 

“I want a lawyer, and my one phone call!” He yelled. 

“Mr. Allen, you aren’t under arrest. You voluntarily came in to speak with us. We just have a few questions for you. You can leave at any time.” Beca informed him. 

“Who the hell are you?! You aren’t a cop.” Allen glared at her. He looked over at Detective Beale. “She’s a cop, you aren’t.”

“My name is SSA Beca Mitchell. I work for the FBI.” Beca explained for the hundredth time to the man. “Mr. Allen do you know any of these woman?” Beca slid a picture of all three of the mothers across the table. 

“Sure, I’ve seen them all over the news and stuff.” Bumper said as he studied the pictures.

“Have you ever met them in person.” Beca asked. 

“No.” Bumper explained. 

“Mr. Allen where were you on the night of June 26th between 7pm and 3am?”

“What day was that?” Allen asked. 

“That was three days ago, so Sunday.” Chloe explained. 

Beca wasn’t sure if he was putting on an act, trying to pretend like he was far stupider then he really was. But he feared that no one could fake being this idiotic. 

“I was at a bar down on Elm.” Allen explained. “Like Dirty Mike’s I think is the name of it.”

“Did anyone see you at this bar? Where did you go when it closed at 2am?” Beca asked writing it down.

“Yeah, the people working there and this guy I got in a fight with…” Allen explained. “I passed out in my car.”

“Who did you get in a fight with. What’s his name?” Beca asked writing it all down. 

“I don’t know… Like Cincinnati or something.” Allen said clearly trying to think.

“You got in a fight with someone named Cincinnati?” Beca asked with a raised eyebrow. “Look let’s talk about something else for a moment. Why are you a member of the support group Single Together?”

Bumper had a weird look on his face. “What are you talking about?”

“Have you ever gone to the Barden Therapy Center?” Beca asked. 

“Oh yeah…” Bumper nodded his head. 

“We have record of you attending the support group called Single Together. Yet we have no record of you having children.” Beca explained. “Why would you go to that support group if you don’t have a kid?”

Allen looked shocked. He seemed as though he was trying to figure something out. “Look I know I can’t like lie under oath or whatever…”

“You aren’t under oath Mr. Allen, however it’s not really a good idea to lie to me.” Beca clarified. She really hoped all of this was on record just to be safe. 

“Well here’s the thing…” Bumper began he had a weird smirk on his face. “I uh don’t have a kid.”

 _Yeah we know_ … Beca thought with a roll of her eyes. 

“But you know single mom’s make some of the most desperate people. And plus nothing sells like a struggling single dad who lost his wife to caner…” Bumper smirked. “Works like a charm.”

Beca couldn’t believe how despicable this man was. She’d heard a lot in her time as and FBI agent but this was something completely different. 

“You can leave, Mr. Allen. Thank you for your time.” Beca explained. She slid her card across the table to him. “Feel free to let me know if you have any more information that could prove useful about the three missing girls.”

Bumper sent her a wink as he took the card, this only made Beca’s stomach churn and she immediately felt sick. 

As soon as he had left the room Beca deflated. 

“Dear god…” She sighed. 

“What the hell!” Aubrey Posen yelled as she stormed into the interrogation room. Beca sat up and sighed. She was really not in the mood to deal with her too. “Why the hell did you let him go!?”

“Detective, he is not our unsub.” Beca stated simply hoping but knowing that it wouldn’t be the end of it. 

“How would you know?!” Aubrey yelled. “You talked to him for like ten minutes. You just let him walk out!”

Beca stood up and faced the detective. Angry was clear in her eyes. Jesse knew that things were about to get bad. 

“Dude, I am done! I’m done having every single move I make being questioned by you!” Beca yelled. “You honestly cannot tell me that after hearing what he just said you could still possibly believe that he is calculated enough to break into three homes, steal 7 and 8 year old children, leaving no physical evidence behind that he was even there while their mothers were asleep in the next fucking room! Bumper Allen is a lot of fucking things. He’s a despicable human being but he has no fucking brain cells! There’s no way in hell he is responsible for these terrible crime! If you’d stop letting your personal connection to this case cloud your judgment you would realize that!” 

Aubrey looked shocked at the Agent. She looked as if she had finally heard the agent for the first time.

“I don’t have the fucking time to fight with you on this! If we don’t act and quickly another innocent child is going to be taken! Our window is closing and fast! So get on board and fucking help or get the fuck out of the way!” Beca yelled. She turned and walked out of the room headed to go and get updates from her team. 

Beca walked in and saw her team hard at work. “Someone please give me something useful.” 

Everyone looked at her and could tell that she was frustrated. Infact the team hadn’t seen Beca like this during a case ever before. 

But the team had come up short and Beca could tell by the looks on their faces. 

Beca sighed and bent forward, both hands on the desk and her head down. She took in a deep breath. Soon her arms were sweeping across the desk, knocking everything in their path to the ground and across the room.

“What the hell!” Beca yelled as she slammed her fist on the table. “How the fuck do we have nothing! What the hell are we doing here?!”

She glared at each member of the team who looked in shock at her, soon they all had the sense to look down. 

Beca was seeing red. She wasn’t going to lose these girls. She would die before that happened.

Beca turned around. “Detective’s, I need a minute with my team. Can you please close the door on your way out?”

Both Chloe and Aubrey had followed Beca into the conference room and witnessed her breakdown. 

Chloe nodded and pulled Aubrey out with her. Once the door was closed Beca turned to her team. 

“Deliver the profile.” Beca ordered. The order wasn’t directed toward anyone in particular but she just needed someone to speak up. 

A few minutes passed by in silence.

“We’re looking for someone calculated and organized. He’s been following, stalking these victims for months.” Jesse was the one to speak up. This didn’t surprise Beca in the least. She turned her attention to him. “He has to have some training in forensic science or law enforcement, or at least be familiar some how with details regarding physical evidence. We believe he’s just gone through a messy divorce and lost custody of his daughter within the last year. Something may have happened recently to cause him to break down. Such as a refusal to see his daughter. Something that he views as his daughter being stollen from his life with no chance to help her. He feels like someone’s just taken his daughter out from underneath him.”

“He’s a white male, in his mid to late 30’s. His daughter would most likely be 7 or 8 with dark brown hair.” Jessica stepped in. “Most likely physically fit. He would have had some kind of contact with the victims or the mothers at some point before the kiddnappings.”

“Each of the families live within a 10 mile radios of each other.” Benji stated. “That’s most likely our unsubs comfort zone.”

Beca nodded her head. No one else seemed to have anything else to add. “We have under 10 hours to find this monster. He will strike again tonight and we are no closer to finding him then we were when we first landed.”

Beca turned to look out into the main area of the police station. She could see Chloe looking up at her every once in a while, pretending to do it casually. 

She then turned to her team. She knew she was letting her frustration cloud her vision. She knew that she was being too hard on her team and all the hard work they were putting in. For some reason seeing Chloe made her realize that.

“You all need to get food. Take a break. We’ll come back in an hour with fresh eyes.” Beca finally stated. 

“Bec…” Jesse began but stopped immediately when Beca shook her head. 

“Just go.” Beca ordered. Everyone did as they were told and filed out of the room leaving Beca in there alone. She took a seat down and stared up at the board, focusing on the picture of each girl. 

Beca flipped open a file that had records of all of the court records within the past year of divorces. She scanned the names and sighed heavily. She knew that her team was onto something. This man was hurting. He was too familiar with the pain of losing his daughter. But she couldn’t help but wonder what was happening to the girls since they were taken. She prayed they weren’t being hurt. 

Tears stung behind her eyes as they fought to break her. She was determind to keep them at bay.

 _What the hell do I do, Charlie…_ Beca thought to herself. She closed her eyes and her sisters face came into her mind. She was smiling and laughing in Beca’s mind. 

“Here, figured you could use this.” Beca’s eyes opened as she turned to see Chloe standing there with a plate of food for her. Beca took it and mumbled a thank you. “Do you mind if I join you?” 

Beca looked to see that she too was carrying a plate of food. Beca nodded and she took a seat. 

They sat quietly for a moment as they ate. 

“Sorry about earlier…” Beca finally mumbled. “I don’t usually lose my temper like that.” 

“I get it. Emotions are super high for everyone right now.” Chloe said. Beca looked up to see the sincerity written on the red heads face. “We’ll find him. It might take time but we wont let him slip past us.” 

Beca nodded her head. She liked that Chloe didn’t seem to lose hope. She was like sunshine, always there even though you couldn’t always see it. 

“You know, Katie looks a lot like Charlie. My sister.” Beca stated as she studied the picture of the young girl. “She was the first picture I saw when Amy handed me the file this morning. I instantly felt the pull to help. I’m here for each girl, don’t get me wrong. But she’s… just I don’t know, the one that I feel most connected to.” 

“That makes sense.” Chloe nodded. “You know I don’t really know any of the girls other then Bella, and when I found out she was missing this morning I felt like the whole world was falling apart. I still feel that way. We need her back. We need all of them back. But we have to keep our heads on and clear. We have to be able to look at everything objectively or we’ll get lost in the mess of it all.” 

Beca found herself nodding her head. She knew that Chloe had a point. Everyone needed a reminder like that every once in a while. It was good to have that reminder. 

“I still feel like this guy’s staring us in the face.” Chloe admitted. 

Beca nodded her head. 

She continued to scan the paper until she noticed one name. Walp. Chicago Walp.

Beca read the case number and went to search for it on the tablet. 

**_Walp v Walp_ **

**_December 20, 2019_ **

_Under the direction of Judge Harper of the Family Court of Barden, GA sole custody has been rewarded to one Denise Walp. V. Walp age 7 was rewarded to mother, Denise Walp, as Chicago Walp was deemed unfit by reason of mental illness._

Case will be review on June 1st of 2020. Until such time C. Walp will have no contact with V. Walp at anytime.

Beca’s mind was screaming. She searched and searched for the follow up report. Finally finding it she scanned it. Her eyes landed on one word:

**Denied**

Chicago Walp had been denied custody of his daughter…

Beca quickly pulled out her phone, unaware of the fact that Chloe was watching her with a questioning look. 

“ _Computer Genius at your service.” Amy answered. Beca had left the phone on speaker._

“What can you tell me about Chicago Walp?” Beca asked. 

Beca could hear typing on the other end and anxiously waited for Amy’s response. 

_“Chicago Walp is 36 years old. He has lived in Barden. Georgia since he was 7. He joined the Army right out of high school was honorably discharged two years ago due to him suffering with undisclosed Mental Heath issues. Walp was married to Denise Walp since 2011 but divorced last year after Chicago was accused of physical and mental abuse against his wife. He lost custody of his daughter Veronica. Denise and Veronica moved to California at the beginning of the month when the courts came back and deemed Chicago incapable of caring for his daughter.” Amy explained. “Oh here’s something. Denise was in charge of a local choir before she moved for girls from 6-12. Rachel, Katie, and Bella were all apart of that group…”_

“It has to be him.” Beca stated more to herself then anyone. “Where does he live?”

_“Last known address is 120 E Elm St.” Amy stated. “Sending it to you now.”_

_“Cincinnati or something.”_

_“Bar on Elm street…”_

Bumper Allen had most likely been in contact with Chicago…

“Are the three mothers still here?” Beca turned and asked Chloe. 

“Yeah,” Chloe nodded her head. 

“Amy send me a picture of Chicago and Denise.” Beca ordered. 

_“On it.”_ Amy typed furiously on her keys. After only a few seconds the pictures had shown up on Beca’s tablet.

“I need a list of every girl on that choir list.” Beca explained. She stood up. “Send it to me, I need to confirm with each mom, find out if they’ve ever met Chicago.”

Beca and Chloe rushed out of the room after Beca had hung up the phone.

“Who’s in this room?” Beca asked hurriedly.

“Emily Junk, Katie’s mom.” Chloe explained. The Detective and Beca made there way in there. 

Their movements were noticed by the team and Posen.

“Hi, Ms. Junk, my name is Beca Mitchell, I’m the lead Agent for the FBI team that’s here to help you. I’m so sorry I haven’t had time to meet with you but I have a very important question to ask you.” Beca said as she took a seat by Emily. Beca turned the tablet around, showing the picture of Denise first. “Do you recognize this woman?” 

“Yes, that’s Denise, she was the director of the choir Katie was apart of.” Emily explained. “What does she have to do with anything?”

Beca would usually answer questions like that but knew that time was of the essence. So she just flipped the picture to Chicago’s. “Do you recognize this man?”

Emily seemed to be studying the picture for a little longer but ultimately nodded her head. “Yes, he was at the park last week with his dog. He sat and talked to me while Katie was playing.”

Beca nodded her head. “Thank you so much for your help, Ms. Junk.”

“Please, find her.” Emily plead. 

“I’ll do everything I can!” Beca promised. 

Beca and Chloe repeated the process with the other two mothers and they all came back with relatively the same stories, however the way the met Chicago differed.

Stacie had met him at the store, he asked for help finding something. Ashley had met him at the local café her and Rachel had often visited. 

Beca assembled the team in the conference room to debrief them and figure out his next target as soon as possible. 

Beca quickly explained Chicago’s history to the team and Posen. She explained the connections each girl had to him. Just as she was about to talk about needing to find the connection Amy called her. 

“What do you have, Ames?” Beca asked. 

_“So I found a list of all the girls in the group. There’s only one more girl who matches the other three. Her name is Chrysta Meller, daughter of Calamity Wilson. Calamity is a single mother who went through a pretty nasty divorce two years after Chrysta was born. She was awarded full custody over her ex husband Theo Meller.”_ Amy explained. 

“That has to be his next mark.” Jesse observed. 

“Send the address and contact information, we need to move!” Beca ordered and suddenly everyone was in motion.

* * *

* * *

**11pm Calamity Wilson’s home**

A dark figure moved across the lawn, quietly, swiftly, a shadow in the night. All lights were off in the house. He kept low to the ground and moved to the back of the home as quickly as possible. Taking a moment to make sure he had everything he needed to make clean and quick work of it all.

Soon he was satisfied and stealthily picked the lock to the door. The door opened silently, and he slipped in not making a single noise as he went. He left the back door ajar to make for a quick and easy escape. 

He walked around the home as if he’d been there before. Navigating the halls with ease as he went. He peaked into the room that he knew was Calamity’s and was satisfied when he saw a motionless figure laying in the bed, turned away from him. 

Continuing down the hall toward his true targets room, he couldn’t help but smile. He was close to his goal. He needed all four girls, then maybe they would see that he was able to take care of the children. That he could take care of his little princess. 

The door to Chrysta’s door was closed but this didn’t phase him. He slowly opened the door and looked in, seeing a small figure laying in the bed across the room.

He quickly walked in and readied the shot. 

Just as he stood over the girl he was about to put in the needle when he froze. Wood creaked behind him. 

“Put your hands up!” A voice ordered. He didn’t move. “Now!”

The lights suddenly flicked on and he saw that the figure in front of him wasn’t the brunette 7 year old, but a red headed adult. 

He knew that the police would be quick, but after years of training, he was quicker. 

He managed to lift the woman up and in front of him, acting as a shield, before the cops could even register what was happening.

* * *

* * *

**Beca’s POV**

Chloe gasped as the man pulled her off the bed and to her feet. Beca standing in front of them with her gun trained on the man who held her hostage. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Beca threatened. Chloe remained calm but she could feel the barrel of the gun pressed against the right side of her head. “Put the gun down, it doesn’t have to end like this.”

“No! You don’t understand!” Chicago yelled. “I have to get her back! She needs me!” 

The barrel of the pistol shook in his hand causing it to dig into Chloe’s head, she winced at the pain of it as well as how he tightened his grip. 

To Chloe’s astonishment Beca began to lower her gun. “Chicago listen to me. My name is Beca. I understand that you’re doing this for Veronica. You’ve done such a good job. You’ve proven so well that you’re able to take care of her. Put the gun down and let go of the detective there and I’ll take you to see her.” 

Chloe was surprised to hear the calmness in Beca’s tone. 

“No you’re lying to me!” Chicago yelled. “You don’t actually mean that…” 

“I do.” Beca promised. “But I can’t take you to see her until you put that gun down.”

Chicago stayed silent for a moment. “But what about the other girls? I need to protect them! I need to protect them all.” 

“Don’t worry, we have them. They’re safe.” Beca explained. That was true. They had sent half of Beca’s team to Chicago’s home in search of the girls, all three were there and safe. 

“NO! No you ruined it!” Chloe could tell he was getting way too agitated. She noticed Beca grip her gun tighter as she too saw him escalating. 

“Chicago, look at me.” Beca said in a very calm tone. “I know you’re upset. You feel like they’ve stollen your little girl from you. I get it. I was raised by my mom and never got to have a real relationship with my dad. I wish that I did. I know how unfair this all is. But here’s the thing, if you hurt anyone you wont seen Veronica. Give me the gun.”

Beca took a step forward with her hand outstretched. She took in a deep breath. “Give me the gun, Chicago.” 

Everything happened way too quickly for Beca to register. She saw the flick of motion from Chicago and she heard the gun go off followed by the echo of fire around the room. 

Beca gasped for air, but none came as she fell to the floor, her vision slowly turning to black. 

The realization that she had been shot was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

* * *

**Barden General Hospital**

The waiting room was full of the team and both detectives as well as the three mothers and their daughters. All praying silently that Beca Mitchell would pull through. 

Chicago Walp was pronounced dead at the scene. Jesse having been the one to kill him. 

Chloe and Jesse rushed to Beca’s side, Chloe ignoring the blood that she knew was all over herself from Chicago. 

“Hang in there, Becs.” Jesse’s voice echoed through the detective’s mind. “Don’t you dare do this to us. We need you.”

“Hang in there.”

Chloe couldn’t help but blame herself, how stupid she was for allowing him to take her hostage. If he hadn’t been able to do that, Beca wouldn’t be laying on an OR table, fighting for her life. 

Jesse passed the floor, unable to calm himself. 

Just when he was about to storm down the hall and find out what the hell was going on the doctor walked in. 

“Rebecca Mitchell?” He asked and the whole room but a few people in the far left corner stood and brought there attention to the doctor. 

“It’s Beca.” Jesse corrected. “She’d kill anyone who called her Rebecca.”

“Right, well Beca took a bullet through her left side, it was a clean thru and thru shot however it managed to strike an artery on it’s way out. However due to the angle of the bullet we had to remove on of her pancreas.” The doctor explained. “It’ll be about a month before she’s able to function at her full physical capability but she’s going to be just fine.”

A huge sigh of relief was felt through the group. 

“Can we see her?” Flo asked instantly. 

“Yes, but only two at a time.” The doctor explained. “She should be awake soon, I’ll send a nurse as soon as she is.”

Everyone nodded their heads. 

“No doubt she’d be just fine, the dramatic fool.” Jesse laughed and the whole FBI team laughed with him. Chloe looked at them questioningly. 

As if sensing Chloe’s confusion Jessica added. “Beca Mitchell’s too damn stubborn to die.”

Chloe laughed as she had no problem believing that for a second. 

She’d only known the woman for a day but felt like it had been a lifetime.

* * *

* * *

**Next Day**

Chloe stood just outside the door, knowing Beca was on the other side. She smiled as she knocked and heard Beca call for whoever it was to come in. 

Chloe opened the door and made her way in. Beca looked pale but lively. 

“Hey,” Chloe smiled brightly. 

“Hey,” Beca smiled back. “What are you doing here?”

“Well someone decided to go and get herself shot so I had to come visit her.” Chloe smirked. 

“What kind of idiot would do that?” Beca asked with a small laugh, that caused her to wince in pain. 

“The idiot who also saved my life.” Chloe stated turning serious. Beca looked down at that. 

“Nah, that was just a fluke.” Beca said and looked up with a smirk. “Whatcha got there?”

Chloe was holding a small gift bag that had a balloon tied to it. “Here, it’s a get well soon gift.”

Chloe handed it to Beca.

The agent looked at Chloe with a raised eyebrown to which Chloe laughed and nodded her head as if telling her to open it. 

Beca did after a moment and found what was inside. The usually stoic FBI Agents features mented. 

“Oh my god…” Beca said in a little bit of a high pitched tone. “Chloe…”

Chloe smiled having not expect that kind of reaction from the self-proclaimed badass. 

Beca pulled out the little stuffed red panda. The smile on her face was the biggest, most genuine smile Chloe had seen since they’d met 24 hours ago. “How did you know red pandas were my favorite?”

Chloe fought back the laugh that threatened to spill out. “I didn’t…” 

“I’ve always wanted once since I saw them at the Prospect Park Zoo… I went on Christmas.” Beca gushed. “They’re like a fox and a racoon and a bear and a dog and a cat. They’re like every adorable animal in one animal.” 

Chloe laughed so hard at that as Beca had both her hands up by her face with her fingers pointed to her, making her look like the most adorable person she’d ever seen. 

“Shut up, if I had the finances, I would buy a red panda. Don’t even care if I had to become a sell out.” Beca threatened. This just made Chloe laugh more. “I’d like a farm of red pandas.”

“So what are you going to name it.” Chloe found herself asking as Beca looked down at the stuffed animal. 

“No need to name it!” Beca said with a laugh. “I’ll just call him red panda.”

Chloe smiled. “What about Little Red?”

Beca seemed to think for a moment, “Yeah, I like that.” 

Beca smiled at Chloe as she too smiled at back at her. They seemed to be lost in each other’s eyes. Chloe suddenly felt a rush of courage and decided to take it. 

“Look, Beca. I know I’ve known you for like a day but I’ll be honest you intrigue me…” Chloe began.

“I ‘intrigue’ you?” Beca asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Shut up.” Chloe frowned but soon it broke out into a smile and Beca smiled as well. “God you’re adorable.”

“No I’m not…” Beca stated. “I’m a badass.”

“You’re an adorable badass.” Chloe countered. “Don’t even try to act like you’re not. You just geeked out over a red panda stuffed animal.”

Beca seemed like she wanted to challenge the red head but must have decided to just not put the issue. 

“Anyway, what I was saying. You… I like you and I’d really like to get to know you better.” Chloe explained. 

Beca looked at her for a moment. “I’d like that.” 

Her words seemed to relieve a breath that Chloe hadn’t known she was holding. “I know you live in Virginia but uh it’s like only a 3 hour flight…” 

“Chlo, we’ll make it work.” Beca smiled at her. “I’d love to take you out on a date once I get out of this fucking hospital.” 

Chloe laughed. “Wow, that was romantic.”

“Hey you’re the one who said I ‘intrigue’ you.” Beca pointed out with her signature smirk on her face. 

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?” Chloe asked with a hint of a laugh in her tone. 

“Never.” Beca smiled. 

Soon both women were laughing. 

Yeah they hadn’t known each other long, but they could both tell that this was the beginning of something truly great.


End file.
